puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jester
Jester 'is one of the puppets built by Andre Toulon. Before he became a puppet, Jester was a man named Hans Seiderman, a bookkeeper who loved to play pranks and tell jokes who was shot and killed by the Nazis when his jokes went too far. Jester along with Blade and Pinhead are the only puppets to appear in each of the Puppet Master movies to date. Jester is like the watch man of the group, looking out for danger, keeping the enemy occupied long enough for the puppets to strike. Jester can also fit through small places where the other puppets can't. He is the only puppet without any weapons built onto him, although he will pick up objects to defend himself. He is also good at distracting his enemies so that the other puppets can move in for the kill. Physical appearance Jester has the ability to rotate three portions of his face: his forehead, middle face, and chin. He can show five expressions: happy, devious, sad, angry or surprised '('''which also doubles as scared). Jester is 1'8" and weighs one and a half pounds. He looks like a typical court jester with a purple (or sometimes red, blue or orange) hat with bells on it. He wears a red tunic which also has bells on it, with purple (or sometimes blue) checkered sleeves. He has a belt with a gold (or sometimes silver) comedy mask on it. He has dark red (or sometimes blue) tights and golden (or sometimes black) shoes. His eyes are blue, his lips are red and his hair is short and brown. ---- Puppet Master III Shortly before the events of the movie, Jester was a German man named Hans Seiderman. Hans was a bookkeeper, magician and practical joker that got shot by the Nazis. He was a good friend of Andre Toulon, who built a Jester puppet in his honor and put the soul of Hans inside of it so he could carry on living. Jester is first seen Berlin in 1941 hiding in Toulon's workshop during one of the puppet performances. While Toulon is feeding Jester with the elixir to give him more strength, a Nazi Lt. Eric Stein spied on Toulon's workshop and took photos of the puppets moving around on their own. He handed it into Major Kraus who ordered Toulon to be arrested for mocking Hitler and to reveal the secrets to his magic. After arresting Toulon and killing his wife in the process the Nazis left with Tunneler and Pinhead to experiment on but left Six-Shooter and Jester behind who both went into hiding. After Toulon managed to escape with the help of the puppets, he returned back to his house to find it partially burnt down and there he regrouped with his other puppets. Toulon then took them to an old bombed out building to hide while the whole of Berlin were trying to track him down. Toulon took Jester and Pinhead and broke into a Morgue where Elsa's body was. There he extracted some of her blood and brain matter to be used to make Leech Woman. Pinhead strangled one of the coroners in the morgue with a wire while Jester injured another by stabbing him in the leg with a scalpel. At the hideout there were two other fugitives Mr. Hertz and his son Peter who were also hiding from the Nazis. Peter was shocked that Jester could move and poked him which shocked him. Toulon began plotting revenge on all the Nazis that caused his wife's death, one of the people he targeted was Eric Stein who was alone in a dark street trying to fix Kraus's car. Jester was sitting on Eric's toolbox and starring at him to intimidate him. Pinhead then hit him with a wrench in the leg and face while Leech Woman finished him off with her leeches. Toulon used the help of Peter to sneak back to his old house and get him supplies for fixing up the puppets. While looking for the parts Peter was caught by Dr. Hess who lead him to where Toulon was. Hess informed Toulon that he had betrayed the Nazis and would help him escape, he also asked him how the magic worked. Toulon explained to him that all of his puppets use to be humans and were all given a second chance. When the other Nazis stormed the hideout, Toulon and the puppets escaped. Toulon hid at his house and put on the uniform of a dead Nazi soldier that Six-Shooter had shot. He then used this disguise to sneak into the Gestapo Headquarters and take his final revenge on Kraus. Jester cut his phone wire so he could not call for help then the puppets assisted Toulon in killing him by putting hooks into his body and stringing him up like a human puppet, then dropping him onto an axe. After this Toulon and Peter took them onto a train to Switzerland to escape. ---- Retro Puppet Master Jester appears briefly in the 1941 wrap around segments (although wrongly titled 1944 in the movie). While hiding out in Switzerland after the events of the third movie, Andre Toulon is telling the puppets a story of how he discovered the magic and how he met Elsa. Jester listens to the story and occasionally giggles. ---- Axis Trilogy '''Axis of Evil Shortly after Toulon's suicide in the Bodega Bay Inn, Danny Coogan a disabled carpenter had inherited the puppets from him. After taking the puppets home he discovered the elixir and decided to test it out by injecting it into Jester. When Jester woke up it shocked Danny and he decided to take him to his girlfriend's workplace to surprise her. When he arrived there Jester began to act stressed and he realized that one of the Nazis that tried to kill Toulon was there and probably working there as a spy. Danny would then wake up the other puppets and take them to the Nazi's secret hideout in Chinatown to get revenge on them and kill them. During this point he left Jester behind who hid out of sight. Axis Rising A few days later Danny had received the medal of bravery for killing the Nazi spies. Tunneler had been stolen by another group of Nazis that were also hiding out in Chinatown and they used his serum to make their own evil puppets. Danny left Jester and Leech Woman behind so that he could go and track down their location with the other puppets. Jester displayed his sad face to being left behind but after finding the location he did take him along. The puppets fought the Nazis and their puppets but Jester only sat down and watched from afar as he lacked weapons. At one point the Kamikaze puppet held his finger on his self destruct button close to Jester but didn't press it until much later. After successfully killing the second wave of Nazis and injuring their puppets, Danny took the puppets back home to celebrate. Axis Termination Information Needed. ---- Puppet Master Information Needed. ---- Curse of the Puppet Master Many years after the events of the first Puppet Master movie, the puppets were bought at an auction by Dr. Magrew, a sideshow exhibitor in California. Magrew kept the puppets in cages and used them in performances on his ranch, During this time Magrew had made Jester a new outfit. He wore a blue hat, black shoes, blue pants and his sleves were red and blue. His skin also has a slight yellow tint to it. After Magrew killed one of his assistants by a failed attempt at turning him into a puppet the police become concerned about Magrew. When they found a mutilated body they raided Magrew's house to arrest him under suspicion of murder. Magrew ordered the puppets to kill them. Jester picked up a knife and acted a lot more sinister than usual and assisted Blade in stabbing the sheriff to death. Later that night Magrew then attempted to turn his second assistant into a puppet with hope that it will not fail that time. After successfully doing it the puppets disapproved of Magrew's method of transferring a living person's soul into a puppet and they turned on him. Jester out stretched his arms towards Magrew in a threatening manner, but Blade, Tunneler, Pinhead and Tank, the puppet that contained the soul of his assistant teamed up on him and killed him. It is unknown how the puppets got away from that area after this but they would end up at the Bodega Bay Inn. ---- Puppet Master II Information Needed. ---- Puppet Master IV & V Several years after the events of Puppet Master II, the Bodega Bay Inn was under new ownership and on an off season. A boy scientist Rick Myers was staying at the hotel as a caretaker while he worked on his artificial intelligence project. Rick invited his girlfriend Susie to stay with him but she took her two friends with her, Lauren and Cameron. Lauren was a psychic that was able to lead the others to a storage room with the puppet trunk with her mind. Rick broke open the lock and took out the puppets. He had read Andre Toulon's diary about the puppets coming to life and decided to inject the puppets with the elixir to see if it was true. Rick woke all the puppets up one by one leaving Jester for last. He was able to quickly gain their trust and that night a strange delivery man took a package to the hotel. Inside was a Totem demon sent by Sutekh to kill everybody in the hotel for discovering the secret. Cameron and Lauren also unleashed two more of these demons by holding a seance. The puppets fought the demons to protect Rick, and Cameron was killed in the process. Jester and Pinhead lead Rick to a hidden box under a shelf, inside was Decapitron, an unfinished puppet that Toulon had been working on. The puppets worked together to transport Toulon's ghost, which was roaming the hotel into Decapitron. Afterward they killed all of the demons. The next day Rick was arrested for suspicion of murdering Cameron but he was quickly bailed out by the owner of the company he worked for Dr. Jennings. After Rick told Jennings about the living puppets, Jennings secretly formed a group of three thugs to break into the hotel and steal one of the puppets so he could use it in his robotics company and get rich. The puppets hid out of sight from the men and since Jester was the smallest of all the puppets he used the vents to travel around without being seen. One of the thugs Jason spotted Jester and chased after him, he tried to reach him inside the vent but failed. Scott another one of the thugs had found Pinhead in the pantry and attempted to hit him with a rolling pin but Jester rescued him by hitting the man in his testicles with a mallet, which caused him to fall on the floor in pain. Sutekh had also arrived at the hotel in the form of a powerful Totem. While the Totem killed the men, the puppets attempted to track it down, Jester searched in the vents but with no luck. Rick and Susie returned to the hotel to gather the puppets but the hotel had turned into a big battle ground. The puppets and the Totem were fighting in the main lobby, the puppets were being lead by Decapitron, who spoke to them from beyond the grave, giving them tips on how to defeat the Totem. Blade had stabbed the Totem which knocked it down, then Jester warned him that the Totem was getting back up again. The Totem blasted Blade with its magical beam, then Decapitron used all of his energy to kill the Totem which caused the entire lobby to explode. All of the puppets were damaged in the destruction but were taken back to Rick's house to be repaired. ---- Puppet Master: The Legacy Jester had ran out of magic elixir by this point and is inanimate and was laying dormant with the other puppets at the Bodega Bay Inn's basement with Peter Hertz. He does not come to life at any point of the movie. ---- Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys Sometime in the 2000's Robert Toulon, the great-grandnephew of Andre Toulon had inherited four of the puppets. After reading through all of the journals left behind and experimenting, Robert and his daughter Alexandra kept failing at trying to recreate the magic that brings the puppets to life. One winter day however they discovered that their family blood was sacred and contained the ingredients to replicate the magic. They both would cut their fingers and bleed into a specially made potion a injected it into the puppets waking them up for the first time in many years. Jester's costume looked very different during this time, his hat was orange, his eyes were black, his pants were blue and his shoes were black. Robert then introduced himself to them they gained his trust. A secret spy bot placed into Robert's home lead to a camera to the office of Erica Sharpe, the CEO of Sharpe Toys Industries, a satanic company. Erica had known all about the Toulon legacy and been obsessed with owning the puppets. She already owned the Demonic Toys but grew to loathe them as they were not loyal like the puppets were. Once she saw that they were alive she ordered two thugs who worked for her to break into Robert's house and steal them. When the two men broke into the house, the puppets attacked them. Jester stabbed one of them with a syringe multiple times then Six-Shooter fired bullets at them but missed and accidentally shot some of Robert's flammable potions. The two thugs escaped but the puppets were burnt very badly. Robert escaped to his mother's mansion to protect the magic and repaired the puppets with robotic parts. Jester's right arm was replaced with a spiky steel mace so that he could protect himself better. Robert discovered Erica's plan to execute all the children of America on Christmas day as part of a blood sacrifice for the demon Bael and managed to get the local police sergeant Jessica Russel to believe him. On Christmas Eve Erica's thugs tracked down Robert's location and kidnapped his daughter and put the puppets into a bullet proof steel case and took them back to their company building. Robert and Erica followed after them and recruited with the puppets. The bullet proof case was no match for Six-Shooter's new laser guns and he broke the puppets out. Robert was almost killed by one of the Demonic Toys, Jack Attack but Jester pulled him away saving his life. Robert then took the puppets to the secret underground dungeon of the building where his daughter was about to be sacrificed to Bael. Blade, Jester and Pinhead fought with the Demonic Toys, while Robert, Jessica and Six-Shooter fought the demon worshippers. Jack Attack attempted to kill Six-Shooter with his 'sonic scream' but he was rescued by Jester who killed him by hitting him against a wall with his new mace arm. After the puppets had killed all of the demonic toys and Jessica had shot all the demon worshippers, there was nobody to operate the mechanical iron maiden that Alexandra was inside of and she was not sacrificed in time for Christmas morning, which was just approaching so Bael took Erica to Hell with him, ending the madness. Jester and the other three puppets were taken back home with Robert but first he made a promise with Jessica that she wouldn't tell the police force about his puppets, which she agreed on. ---- Eternity Comics Information Needed. ---- Action Lab Comics Information Needed. Appearances * Puppet Master * Puppet Master II * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Puppet Master 4 * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter * Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master * Puppet Master 7: Retro Puppet Master * Puppet Master 8: The Legacy * Puppet Master 9: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Puppet Master: Axis Termination * Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys * Eternity Comics * Action Lab Comics Gallery Expressions saddieje.png|Sad saddieje2.png|Evil saddieje23.png|Shocked Trivia *He only wore his hat in one scene in the original movie. The scene when he is hiding behind the curtain. *He holds a scepter which can sometimes be used as a weapon. However, Jester's only seen with his scepter in Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys. *It is rumored that artist Dennis Gordon based Jester's face on David Allen. * In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Torch was originally going to be one of the main puppets, however Jester replaced him for unknown reasons. * Jester is sometimes credited as the leader of the puppets, but that role would later be given to Blade. *Out of all the puppets, Jester has the most designs. In 1-5, Jester had red clothes, his sleeves were mixed in red and black, and he had a red hat. In 6-8, Jester was all red, mixed on his sleeves were red and blue, and had a blue hat. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Jester was all orange. In Puppet Master: Axis of Evil, Jester is red, with his sleeves mixed with red and green, and he has a curly red hat. Category:Main puppets Category:Puppets Category:Monsters Category:Action Lab Puppets Category:Villain Category:Toulon's puppets